Love
by NinjaNao
Summary: ~COMPLETE~ Akira, Zaki, Edge. Third trilogy complete. Follows Dreams and Rage. Fear third part posted Yuri warning.
1. Love

Disclaimer: You know the drill… I don't own Rival Schools/Project Justice or the characters therein. I'm just doing this for fun. Blah, blah, blah… Yuri warning applies. If this bothers you, then I suggest that you retrace your steps and choose another story.  
  
Author's Note: Continuing from where the previous "Rage" trilogy leaves off. I really wasn't sure how far I could get away with in terms of ratings with the last part of that… If I scared you off by making it R, don't worry. You will get the idea of what happened in the "Passion" chapter if the title didn't/doesn't give it away.  
  
Love  
  
By  
  
NinjaNao  
  
  
  
I open my eyes. I do not recognize my immediate surroundings. I'm naked. Before I start to panic, it begins to come back to me. I'm in her room. We came here last night and continued our lovemaking. She didn't want me to go and asked me to stay, so here I am. She is asleep beside me. I roll over to look at her. She looks so peaceful, so confident. I don't want to disturb her. I wonder why she fell in love with shy insecure me. Not that I am complaining. I am sure that I am not the only one who has had dreams about being with her. I am just the one who she happened to be dreaming about as well, I guess.  
  
Others at school have called her "Hime" and have nearly gotten their heads ripped off, some quite literally. But she likes is when I call her "Hime- chan." She told me.  
  
I don't want the way I feel right now to fade. I have never felt this way before. I never felt this way with him. Did I love him? I thought I did. I think I still do. I don't know. I'm so confused. I never thought of being with anybody else until I met her. He must hate me. I can't blame him. I didn't mean to hurt him. That's why I said no. I needed time to sort out my feelings. I needed to work things out for myself. I had no idea that she was there watching. It never occurred to me that she could be having the same sort of dreams that I was having until I saw her sitting there, crying. I couldn't tell anybody. I was afraid they would laugh at me, or worse leave me thinking me a pervert or something.  
  
I have to talk to him. I also have to talk to my brother. He is not going to like this one bit. I know that he loves me. He is always trying to protect me. I think some of the guys were afraid to date me because of my brother, but not him. He knew my brother well from being in his gang and all. I think that is why he was allowed to date me. My brother knew him. I don't know how my brother will react to my dating her. He doesn't know her that well, and well, she's a girl. I don't know how he's going to react to that either. I'm not a little girl any more. Sometimes I think he still feels that way about me. I will always be his little sister and that it's his duty to protect me.  
  
I continue to watch her sleep. I love her. I don't know when it happened, but I do. I want to be with her. Some people will say that it's wrong for me to feel this way. I can't understand how something that feels so right can be so wrong. I hope everybody understands.  
  
I put my arm around her and she snuggles into me and opens her eyes. I smile kissing her on the cheek tenderly.  
  
"Good morning, Hime-chan." 


	2. Hatred

0Disclaimer: You know the drill… I don't own Rival Schools/Project Justice or the characters therein. I'm just doing this for fun. Blah, blah, blah… Yuri warning applies. If this bothers you, then I suggest that you retrace your steps and choose another story.  
  
  
  
Hatred  
  
By  
  
NinjaNao  
  
  
  
He approaches me. Even from the distance I can see the hatred in his eyes. I don't walk away. Why should I? I am not afraid of him. His reputation precedes him. I'm a girl. He won't deliberately hurt a girl. But then again, he might make an exception in my case. I've 'violated' his precious little sister. Then again, if his 'precious little sister' finds out what he has done, then she may never forgive him. So I am being cautious as he approaches me.  
  
He demands to know what I have done to his sister. I tell him the truth. I have done nothing. Oh, sure, I've made love to her, but that isn't what he is asking me. He is asking in a way that suggests that I have done something to her to make her feel something towards me. It has to be something that I did that he sister feels that she is in love with me. Oh, of course. His precious little sister would never fall for another woman. It has to be my fault. I did something to her. I can see the hate that he has for me at this moment. It is growing by the minute.  
  
I ask him if he has talked to his sister about me. He has not. I tell him again that I have done nothing. In fact, I never intended to do anything. I fully intended to wallow in my angst and misery. Okay, so I did do a bit of stalking, but that was all. It was she who found me and made the first move. That surprised me. I never expected her to feel the same way that I did, nor did I or would I ever do anything to force her to care for me. I have too much respect for her as a person and a friend.  
  
He does not listen. He rage and hatred is blinding him. I ask him to take a mental step back. I ask him to look at Akira, not as his precious little sister, but as the person that she is. She is not a little child depending on somebody to take care of her and protect her. No, she is a strong independent young woman struggling to find her own identity in the shadow of an ever-present big brother. She is not a chubby cheeked little girl crawling around on a just waxed floor. No, she is a beautiful and sexy young woman.  
  
He seems horrified that I would even suggest that I ask him to look at his sister that way. He doesn't get it and orders me to stay away from her. I tell him that he has no right to give me orders. I am not one of his gang flunkies.  
  
I stare into his eyes. He is afraid. Afraid of losing her. Afraid of what others will think of him when they find out about her. I can see that I am not going to get through to him. His hatred burns. Once again he orders me to stay away from his sister.  
  
I continue to look him in the eyes. I tell him that I will not do anything that she does not want me to do. That is all that I can promise.  
  
That is not good enough. He tells me that she will tell me to leave me alone. She is to be with Edge. That is his plan. I ask him what her plan is. I get no answer.  
  
I turn and walk away. He yells at me to turn around. He is furious that I dare to turn my back on him and walk away. I have nothing more to say. 


	3. Fera

Disclaimer: You know the drill… I don't own Rival Schools/Project Justice or the characters therein. I'm just doing this for fun. Blah, blah, blah… Yuri warning applies. If this bothers you, then I suggest that you retrace your steps and choose another story.  
  
  
  
Fear  
  
By  
  
NinjaNao  
  
  
  
She asked me to meet her, here, at the burger joint. This is my favorite place to eat. She knows that. I have brought her here many times. She said that she wants to talk to me. She isn't here yet. I hate to admit it, but I'm scared. What is she going to say to me? What am I going to say? I don't want to hate her, but I can't accept what she has done to me… not just yet. I don't know what is making me feel worse. The fact that she ran off to kiss another person, or the fact that that other person was another girl. And I know this girl! Why her of all people? What does she see in her anyway? Okay, I can see maybe what she sees in her, but why a girl?  
  
What are the guys going to say when word of this gets out? Edge lost his girlfriend to another girl. I'm never going to hear the end of it. Her brother didn't seem too happy about it when I told him. I hope he doesn't do something stupid. She is my friend. I don't want to see her hurt in any way. I love her. She means everything to me. That is why I am scared. What if she tells me that she doesn't love me? But she wouldn't do that, would she? She would do anything to hurt me either. But she has. By leaving me and kissing that girl, she has hurt me.  
  
Am I going to be able to control myself when she gets here? I am still soooo angry that I could scream. But I'm not angry at her, or am I? I am so confused. I don't know what I am feeling. She better be alone. She had better not bring her along. I know I will lose it for sure if she brings her along.  
  
She made me lose the ring. I worked my ass off for that ring and I lost it. It's her fault. She's going to pay for that.  
  
I want to still be friends. I really enjoy the time we spend together. Not just the making out and stuff, but just hanging out. I need time to adjust to all of this. I know the guys will give me a hard time. I know her brother will give her a hard time. He sort of pushed me to get closer to her. I am afraid fro her as well. What if her doesn't something to her?  
  
That sound. That unmistakable sound of her motorcycle. She's coming. My hands are sweating. I wipe them on my pants. It's no use. Why am I so nervous? I wasn't' this nervous last night when I asked her to marry me. I was so sure that she would say 'yes' I guess. Now I have no idea what she will say.  
  
What if she tells me that she doesn't love me? What if she tells me that she never did? What if she tells me that she never wants to see me again? What if she tells me that she hates me? 


End file.
